Field of Invention
The present invention relates to furniture, and more particularly to a smart furniture, which provides a smart system to collect different health data and evaluate health condition of the users.
Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, people are highly aware of their living environment such that people devoted much enthusiasm for decorating their houses and offices. Furniture, such as mattress, table, desk, chair, and sofa, is necessary and useful article and is considered a form of decorative art. In addition, people will spend most of their times in variety of furniture. For example, people will generally spend eight hours a day for sleeping on a mattress, eight hours a day sitting on a chair in the office, and four hours a day sitting a sofa for watching television. Therefore, using these furniture in an improper way will affect their health.
Researchers have discovered about a good sleep as a key part of healthy lifestyle. An sufficient sleep or disturbed sleep may cause some serious health problems such as heart disease, heart attacks, diabetes, and obesity. Regular periods of sleep enable the body and mind to rejuvenate and rebuild, so that a good life quality is usually built up with the good sleep quality. In order to improve the sleep quality, a suitable mattress is a necessity. A suitable mattress is not only based on the hardness and softness of the mattress, but also ergonomically designed. However, the normal mattress is designed for all common people. Most of people choose a mattress relative to their personal preferences and subjective judgements. They purchase a spring-type mattress which makes them feel comfortable at the time when they tested. However, the spring mattress will rapidly lose its spring support after a period of time. Therefore, memory foam mattresses are widely popular in the current market. The memory foam mattresses are designed to the body in response to the heat and pressure, wherein the memory foam mattresses are adapted for evenly distributing the body weight of the users, changing the hardness and softness of the mattress based on the users' body temperature, and returning to their original form. However, the memory foam mattresses have several drawbacks. The memory foam mattresses retain the body heat, which make the users feel less comfortable in warm weather.
Another example is the office chair, wherein the user will sit on the office chair 8 hours a day. Accordingly, the office chair has an ergonomically design to provide a back support, leg rest, and/or arm support for allowing the user to sit properly. However, the sitting posture or sitting height of the user will change frequently. An improper sitting posture will cause back and joint pain instantly and will require physical therapy after a period of time.